1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weighing scales and relates more particularly to a weighing scale which utilizes fluid pressure transmission means to accurately transmit the pressure applied at the scale table thereof to an electronic inductor for converting into digital data for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of weighing devices such as a pan scale, pole scale, spring balance scale, platform scale and other mechanical and electronic weighing instruments have been disclosed for testing the weight of things. In the known mechanical scales, friction force is inevitably produced during pressure transmission, which causes error in final test. Further, determination error commonly happens during testing the weight of a thing by a spring balance scale. The use of an electronic scale completely eliminates visual observation error, however, it still can not eliminate pressure transmission error. Because a mechanical pressure transmitting mechanism is still commonly used in the known structures of electronic scales, friction force happens between the parts of the mechanical pressure transmitting mechanism during pressure transmitting operation. Therefore, pressure transmitting error must be reduced as low as possible so as to obtain a high precision weighing scale.